henchgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sally and Kowalski (George of the Jungle 2)
Sally and Kowalski are two evil henchgirls from the comedy film George of the Jungle 2. They possibly work for the Van de Groot Zoo as Sally mentions it during the film. Sally and Kowalski are first seen walking down a corridoor with Lyle, George's arch nemesis. They know that the deed is in George's underwear and Kowalski, thinking that he won't have many, opens the closet to find several pairs of underwear. Kowalski takes out several piles of underwear and hands them to Sally who looks disgusted at holding underwear. They empty the wardrobe and search through everything on a table, after nearly giving up Lyle finds it as the women grin with delight. Next we see Sally and Kowalski outside a casino where they are waiting to take Ape away for debts he owes. George, Ape and Rocky are held up as the women try and capture Ape, they are mocked by Ape who throws a suitcase at them disarming Sally. The women chase after them as several things are put in their way. George falls over on a Pool table as Kowalski lunges at him revealing a lot of her cleavage to him. George avoids her and makes a run for it, as the women chase. The evil duo are searching an old granny before realising its cranny they are searching and make a run for it. Next at the climax of the movie, Sally and Kowalski are the lone bulldozer left trying to destroy the treehouse. George jumps on the bulldozer to save his wife, but as he tells Sally he won't hit women as long as women don't hit George, she smiles and elbows his face and punches him. Kowalski jumps to help her defeat George which is in turn a big mistake. They see his head hitting multiple trees. The women grin and laugh in the pleasure of seeing George suffer, then after there are no more trees Sally kicks his head which makes George go around the tyre to face Kowalski. Kowalski looks at George in confusion, George laughs and says he has to hit women to save the Jungle but in name of sportsmanship George gives the women a fighting chance., Kowalski looks shocked thinking she is about to be hit and kicks George in the crotch, he is in agonizing pain and with a strained face falls off the bulldozer as he re thinks sportsmanship . They both turn their heads to the cab thinking that they have won but where the driver was Rocky the Kangaroo has removed him and seen the nasty things the women have been doing. When they see Rocky poised to attack they look terrified and he kicks them both in the face and sends them flying out of the bulldozer as they scream desperately trying to keep hold of the bulldozer. They do several flips in the air before crashing into an open Price of land. Rocky decides to teach them a lesson and jumps on their shoulders repeatedly trapping the girls in the ground, they grunt and squeal especially when the middle of their legs hits the hard ground realising they are doomed. He jumps on both of their shoulders several times until they are trapped in mud up to their breasts. It is unknown what happens to them afterwards, but it is unlikely they get out. Personalities Both women are completely loyal to Lyle and follow his every command. They try in vain to stop George and Ape but are ultimately stopped by a Kangaroo. They are quite argumentative and will not let others get in their way. Both are attractive which is why they were employed by Lyle.